SHEILD Holiday Parties
by Arisa Coulson-Rogers
Summary: A light-hearted AU of my 'His Angel' universe about SHIELD's company holiday parties and the hilarity that comes with them. No Hydra and no betrayal, just fun. The rating may change with future chapters.
1. Halloween Preparation

Author's Note: If you can guess who Jemma and/or Skye are dressed as first I'll write a one chapter story with the AOS characters, pairing, and genre of your choice.

* * *

><p>SHIELD's Halloween party is tonight at the Hub and everyone bustled about the Bus getting ready. Jemma, Skye, and Grace are running back and forth between their bunks in various states of dress borrowing things, doing each other's hair, and fastening or zipping some part of one or the others costume. Fitz is bouncing around in his bunk trying and failing to get his costume on without braking anything. Phil is already dressed and arguing with May and Ward.<p>

"Why does Fury even throw these parties?" Ward said "It's not like he's even going."

"Yes, he is and so are you." Phil countered and try as he might no one was taking him seriously in his Captain America costume.

"Hill's making him." May said to Ward.

"Fine, I'll go but there is no way I'm wearing a costume." Ward said. A particularly loud crash from Fitz's bunk sent Jemma skittering to check on him, her extra-long stripped multi-colored scarf trailing behind her.

"Me either." May said as Grace popped out in a black and purple witch's hat and a black scallop-hemmed dress.

"Is Fitz okay?" Grace called to Jemma, then she caught sight of her father. "You are not wearing that." And Ward pulled out his wallet and handed a twenty to May who smirked.

"Yes, he's just a little stuck." Jemma called back.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Phil asked, honestly confused.

"Grace, can you-?" Skye started to say coming out fiddling with a pig-tail but froze when she saw Phil. "No, just no." Ward handed another twenty to May.

"Why?" Phil asked.

"Dude, you're dressed as you daughter's boyfriend. Doesn't that seem a little weird to you?" Skye demanded putting her hands on her hips, wrinkling her blue-checkered dress.

"He was my idol before he was her boyfriend." Phil argued. Jemma and Fitz appeared.

"Sir, you can't possibly be wearing that." Jemma said, Fitz just gaped and dropped his monkey mask. Ward just handed his entire wallet to a smiling May.

"What is wrong with what I'm wearing?!" Phil demanded again.

"It's fucking creepy!" Skye and Grace answered in unison.

"I agree with Skye and Grace, Sir." Jemma said.

"Yes it's creepy." Fitz said finally recovering. Phil sighed.

"Fine, I'll change." Phil said and stormed muttering under his breath about a 'fucking mutiny'.

"We wouldn't be mutinying if you weren't fucking insane." Grace called after him, to which the only reply was a middle finger. She just shook her head before turning to Skye. "You were asking me something."

"Yeah, my hair just won't stay braided. Can you help?" She asked.


	2. Halloween Part 2

Grace and Skye led the way down the ramp arm in arm but stopped dead when they saw Fury dressed as a pirate waiting for them with Hill and Steve. After a second of shock, they busted out laughing, Grace doubled over and Skye sunk to the floor. Fitz and Jemma were trying desperately not to laugh behind them. "That." Grace gasped, "Is. Fucking. Perfect!"

"What's so-?" Ward's voice called from the stairway behind them. "Never mind." He said when he caught sight of Fury and coughed into his hand to stifle his own chuckle, because only Grace and Skye could get away with laughing at Fury (and possibly FitzSimmons).

Grace recovered and skipped over to greet her boyfriend with a hug (leaving it at just a hug in front of the others). Skye was still on the floor laughing hysterically. Fury raised a questioning eyebrow at Grace. "We secretly call you pirate-face," Grace started but was interrupted by even louder laughter from Skye. "When we're mad at you."

"I made him wear it because chasing him around with the clown costume was way to tiring." Hill said with a smile. Jemma and Fitz reduced to giggles at the new information (yes, apparently they can get away with it).

"Let's get this over with." May said appearing next to Ward, who was pulling a slowly recovering Skye from the floor. "Nice costume Nick." Skye laughed harder again, leaning on Ward for support and he glared at May.

"Where's Coulson?" Steve asked, his arms still around Grace.

"In his bunk pouting." May answered. "The kids told him he couldn't wear his costume." Somehow, even though Grace was a Specialist just like Ward, she was still a 'kid' to May and the others but she didn't mind.

"He tried to dress as Cap again, didn't he?" Hill and Fury asked in unison. Steve blushed.

"Oh, yeah. It was bad." Skye said miraculously recovering completely and acting like it never happened, pulling away from Ward.

"Go, I'll deal with him." Fury said before stalking up the ramp trying to look badass in a puffy shirt and leggings, which mad Skye giggle again.

"Come on, let's go." Hill said turning and walking away. May, Ward, Skye, Fitz, and Jemma followed quickly while Steve and Grace lagged to have a moment alone.

"I missed you." They said in unison then giggled. Grace leaned up and kissed Steve, just a soft press of the lips that took on a life of its own. He pulled her closer, tongue brushing against her lips causing them to part.

A wolf-whistle from above caused them to pull apart with twin groans of irritation. "Clint, you have two seconds to crawl back in the air vent and leave before I show you the kind of hurt my level 9 clearance gives me access to." Grace called threateningly.

"Fine, fine I'll go." Clint called down. "But you should catch up to the others before you dad and Fury come out and Fury lays some level 10 hurt on Cap for having his tongue down your throat." He chuckled.

"Barton!" Steve snapped.

"I'm going, I'm going." Clint said, then they heard the vent cover click back into place.

Author's Note: I was going to write more on this chapter but my eye has been twitching for the last two days. Needless to say I won't be writing for a while, until I can get my eyes to settle down.


	3. Thankshgving Pot-Luck

"Seriously a Thanksgiving party? Is Fury trying to kill us?" Ward whined loudly. Grace and FitzSimmons looked up from their baking to glare at him.

"No, Ward. The world does not revolve around you." Grace stated bluntly.

"It's about Skye." Phil said popping up behind Ward causing him to jump.

"What do you mean?" Ward asked. Phil opened his mouth to respond but closed it quickly as Skye rounded the corner.

"What smells amazing?" Skye asked as she walked up. She spotted the tray of cookies cooling. "OOO, cookies." She picked one up and took a bite. "MMM…. These are awesome." Ward reached to take one but got smacked hard by Grace.

"Those are for the party!" Grace scolded him.

"Why am I the only one getting hit? Skye is eating one right now." Ward whined like a child.

"Because she's taste testing." Jemma said.

"And we all know you have no taste buds." Fitz teased remembering the time with the odorless powerbar. Skye stuck her tongue out at Ward.

"There's a party?" Skye asked.

"SHIELD's Thanksgiving party." May said appearing in the doorway. She walked over took a cookie and left.

"Is May a taste tester too?" Ward asked pouting now.

"No, but Fury would be mad if we got in a fight and destroyed the plane….again." Grace said. Phil shuttered at the thought.

"Why are you making cookies for the party?" Skye asked.

"It's kind of a pot-luck, all the teams are bringing a few dishes. Nat's making Borsht and Clint's making sweet potato pie." Grace said. "Steve and Bucky are bringing the stuffing, Steve's mom's recipe. We're bring desert and I think Stark is supplying the booze, that is if he doesn't drink it all on the way there."

"So, there's going to be a lot of food at this Thanksgiving thing?" Skye asked.

"That's kind of the point of Thanksgiving, Skye." Ward said rolling his eyes.

"Hmm, I never celebrated so I wouldn't know." Skye said and walked out. Ward dropped his head on the counter.

"I such an ass." Ward groaned. Grace patted him on the shoulder.

"We know." Grace said.

"St. Agnes didn't celebrate any holidays, not even Christmas." Phil said sadly, looking like he wanted to race after Skye and hug her.

"That's why this party has to be perfect." Fitz said.

"Because it's Skye's very first Thanksgiving." Jemma finished.

"Okay, how can I help?" Ward asked.

Author's Note: Sorry it's another short chapter but Thanksgiving is insane in my family. Happy Thanksgiving.


End file.
